


cats with violet eyes

by protectchatnoir



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: I'll be adding tags as it goes on i guess, Kyoya is Ladybug, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug Alternate Universe, Tamaki is Chat Noir, this is simultaneously the best and worst thing I've ever written
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 10:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15947087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protectchatnoir/pseuds/protectchatnoir
Summary: my tumblr is @protect-chat-noir!! :)





	cats with violet eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOF so anyway it's 1am and i had this idea a while ago and like... i guess i'm doing this now hhhh 
> 
> anyway, i love ouran, and i love miraculous. so i figured, hey. let's make kyoya ladybug and tamaki chat noir and see what happens. *shrug :)* 
> 
> so yeah! i hope u like it! sorry if there are any mistakes or whatever, like i said it's 1am so askajdkjakda 
> 
> also this first chapter is like,, that one scene in origins where ladybug falls and ends up tied upside down with chat noir yknow? but reimagined w tamaki n kyoya of course 
> 
> so yeah that's what i was going for. hope you like it aaa

_Shit shit shit shit shit._

It was his first day of being a superhero and he was already falling. _Quite literally._ This was bad, this was bad, this was really really bad. Apparently he had some scary supervillain to fight, but instead, he was falling.

Usually, he was cool and composed - but travelling via magic yoyo wasn't as easy as it sounded, and he was probably going to hit the ground and die any minute now.

He'd only transformed a few minutes ago, but Kyoya already knew that this was _not_ going to work. Okay, first off, a red and black skin tight suit wasn't exactly his style. Secondly, _what kind of weapon was a yoyo anyway?_ How on earth was he supposed to- 

_Ouch._

His thoughts were cut off as he crashed into something - _or rather, someone_  -  and then he was falling again, briefly, until the magic yoyo string caught on something and he stopped falling just several feet off the ground.

Tied, with said magical yoyo string, to an unfamiliar boy in an equally skin tight suit, along with cat ears and messy blonde hair.

And _alarmingly_  purple eyes.

The two of them were tangled in the string and dangling from what appeared to be some kind of baton - the other's weapon, he assumed - extended between two buildings.

Kyoya sighed. This was going horribly, horribly wrong. And this... _cat boy_  was probably the superhero partner he'd been told about. What a marvellous first impression he'd made.

But the cat boy didn't seem to mind, and smirked at Kyoya, regardless of the fact that their faces were literal inches apart.

"Well, hello there," the cat boy said, apparently amused and unfazed by the whole situation. "Nice of you to _drop in."_

Kyoya suppressed a wince at that _godawful pun_ and  tried to smile best he could given the circumstances.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. I have no idea-" he gave the magic yoyo string a shake, trying to unhook it from where it was fastened- "what I'm-" another shake of the string- "doing."  
With a final tug on the yoyo string, it came loose, and the two of them crashed to the ground. The yoyo's string somehow untangled itself and Kyoya stood up, stepping away from the cat boy to regain his composure.

"Once again, I'm very sorry," he said with a small shrug, as the cat boy got to his feet too. "I didn't sign up for this."

The cat boy laughed warmly. "Don't worry, I'm new to this whole superhero thing too."  
As if to prove his point, the extended baton that they'd been hanging from suddenly shrunk and dropped, hitting the cat boy's head and landing in his hand.

 _"Ouch,"_ said the cat boy, and fastened the weapon (if an extendable metal stick could be called a weapon) to his belt. 

 _I really need to stop thinking of him as 'the cat boy',_ Kyoya thought to himself, and folded his arms awkwardly. "So, you must be the partner my kwami told me about? What's your name?"

"Kwami? What's _that?_ Oh, you mean the floaty cat thingy. I thought he was pretty cool! He reminded me of Jiji fr-"

Letting the _still nameless_ cat boy's rambling drone on, Kyoya frowned. This guy sure talked a lot.

"-but I didn't know it was called a kwah-whatever. As soon as he told me what I had to say, I transformed. I guess I was way too excited for my magical girl transformation sequence-"

_Oh, great. He was an anime nerd. Wonderful._

"-and cats are pretty cool. I think it's great that I'm a cat. Look, I have a tail and everything! What are you supposed to be, anyway? A bug?"

"Uh, something like that."

"Well _that's_  not very interesting! Bugs are insignificant and... well... annoying. Cats are far superior! Did you know in ancient Egypt they worshiped cats? _Exactly._  Nobody worships bugs."

  -aaaaaand cat boy was super full of himself too! _Great._

"Actually, bugs are very significant, and highly underappreciated. They're the food source for many creatures. Absolutely fundamental to the food web. Not to mention the fact that they help break down dead animals and plants. And, as a matter of fact, the ancient Egyptians also worshiped scarab beetles, which are... essentially bugs."

The cat boy looked taken aback. "Oh," he said simply.

_God, I have to stop calling him 'cat boy'._

"Wow, you sure know a lot about bugs."

"I know a lot about a lot of things. I read books. You should try it sometime."

"Hey, I read books too. But that doesn't matter right now - we have an aku-whatsit to fight!"

 _...Did this boy listen to_  anything _his kwami had to say?_

"An akuma?" Kyoya supplied helpfully.

"Yes, bug boy, that's what I said. Come _on,_ or everyone's going to get killed. Let's go!"

"Wait! _Please_ can you just tell me your name."

The blonde paused, seemed to think about it for a moment, and then bowed down dramatically.   
"You can call me Chat. Chat Noir."

 _Chat Noir, huh?_  Well, Kyoya knew one thing for certain: this 'Chat Noir' was  _way_ overdramatic.

Oh, this was going to be just _so_ much fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> aaaaa i hoped you liked chapter one!! i might do a few more chapters, let me know what u think! Thanks for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is @protect-chat-noir!! :)


End file.
